<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Size of Tyrannosaurus Rex Teeth by AdrianaintheSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720780">The Size of Tyrannosaurus Rex Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow'>AdrianaintheSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Road Trips and Everything In Between [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a very important question at 3am.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Road Trips and Everything In Between [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Size of Tyrannosaurus Rex Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was roused by small fingers poking at his cheek. “Daddy,” a voice whispered. Logan cracked open his eyes to see a small face hovering over his. “Daddy,” Remus repeated, poking him again. “How big were Tyrannosaurus Rexes’ teeth?”</p>
<p>Logan blinked tiredly up at him. “Big.”</p>
<p>Remus gave an irritated huff. “I know that,” he said. “How big?”</p>
<p>Logan let his mind turn the question over for a couple of seconds, searching his tired brain for his knowledge. “The largest one anyone ever found was a foot long.”</p>
<p>Remus frowned. “A my foot or a your foot?”</p>
<p>“It…” Logan said, waving a hand around. “It’s a standard unit of measurement based on a grown man’s average foot size. Therefore, closer to my foot.”</p>
<p>“That’s really big for a tooth,” Remus commented. “They’d probably be able to eat me in two bites.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Logan mumbled. He turned his head and squinted at the clock. It was 3am. He had been asleep for a little less than two hours. “Now that I’ve answered your question, why don’t you go back to bed?”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Remus insisted. “I have a lot more questions. Like what is the biggest fish? How quick would you die if you were catapulted into space? Can pythons really swallow people whole?”</p>
<p>“Remus, can we perhaps talk about these things in the morning? I am very willing to answer all of your questions in detail, but it’s the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>Remus pouted at him. “But I wanna know now!”</p>
<p>“Not right now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, right now!” He crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Please. It’s 3am. Go to bed. I need to sleep.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Why are you even awake right now, Remus?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Remus replied. “I couldn’t sleep, and I got lots of thoughts and questions.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t sleep, huh?</p>
<p>Remus shook his head, his little hands fisting into the fabric of Logan’s pajama shirt.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Logan said. “Why don’t you try and see if you can sleep here tonight?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Remus said, eyes shinning.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Logan said. “You have to actually try to sleep though.”</p>
<p>Remus nodded enthusiastically and happily hopped on the bed once before settling down next to him. Logan wrapped his arm around him, and he snuggled into his chest. “Night!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Remus,” Logan replied, closing his eyes and quickly drifting back off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>